<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want for Christmas by bad_ash10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898090">All I Want for Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10'>bad_ash10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time is Here [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Gen, Hints of Philinda, Santa Claus - Freeform, and always a philinda shipper, bb daisy is so cute, mama may, phil coulson is literally adorable</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:21:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,886</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27898090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Melinda takes her 5-year-old daughter, Daisy, to see Santa at the mall. They meet a very nice elf named Phil.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson &amp; Melinda May &amp; Skye | Daisy Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Christmas Time is Here [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All I Want for Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, guys! I'm trying to write some Christmas things to inspire me to work on a Secret Santa fic. Hope you guys enjoy this cute lil' one-shot!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Daisy, baby, <em>please </em>be still,” Melinda asked her 5-year-old for what felt like the hundredth time.</p><p>“I can’t help it, Mama! I’m too excited.” Daisy was still bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to get a glimpse of Santa through the row of people still separating them from the front of the line.</p><p>Melinda sighed heavily and glanced at her watch. They’d already been in line over an hour, Daisy wiggling and chattering the entire time.</p><p>“Mama, hello? I was talking to yoooou,” Daisy said with a tug on May’s hand.</p><p>“Sorry, baby, I didn’t hear you. It’s a little loud in here.” That was an understatement. They were in a winding line, in the middle of an over-crowded mall, three days before Christmas. The noise was <em>ridiculously </em>loud.</p><p>“Yeah, I think you might jus’ be old,” Daisy told her with a giggle.</p><p>She shook her head and grinned at her daughter’s antics. “What were you trying to tell me, Dais?”</p><p>“Oh yeah! How does Santa know where we live?” Daisy kept asking question after question after question, as they crawled ever closer to the front of the line.</p><p>After an eternity spent in the que, they finally made it to the front.</p><p>“Mama, <em>he’s. Right. THERE.” </em>Daisy was full of excitement than only seemed to grow exponentially when Santa’s elf came over to get ready to take her to see Santa.</p><p>Melinda sized him up quickly as he made his way to them, as she always did when someone would be in close range of her daughter. He was older than these elves usually were, probably in his late thirties instead of his late teens, which worried her a bit, but he had kind eyes that eased some of her fears. And somehow, he had kept a calm demeanor despite the chaos around him.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Phil!” he said kindly to May and Daisy as he reached them.</p><p>Melinda nodded a small hello, and Daisy beamed at him.</p><p>“Hi! Is it my turn to see Santa?” Daisy asked excitedly.</p><p>Phil chuckled. “Not quite yet. That little boy is still telling Santa what he wants, and then it will be your turn…”</p><p>He glanced to May, who mouthed “Daisy.”</p><p>“Daisy.” Phil grinned at the young girl’s enthusiasm.</p><p>Melinda chuckled as Daisy gasped in surprise that the stranger knew her name.</p><p>“Mom, can I get you to fill out this form for the pictures?” Phil asked as he handed her a clipboard and pen. “The top sheet first if you don’t mind.”</p><p>May glanced down and saw the top sheet asked for basic info to be passed along to Santa: child’s name, child’s age, and desired gifts, and she quickly jotted down some things Daisy wanted before she moved on to the picture order form behind it.</p><p>Phil was thankfully chatting with Daisy while Melinda filled out the rest of the forms, and May had to smile at how great he was with her kid. Daisy didn’t always take to strangers, but there was something about Phil that drew her to him. Whether it was the elf costume or his kindness, she didn’t know.</p><p>“Ok, mom, if you’ve got your photo forms done, I think it’s Daisy’s turn to see Santa!” Phil said excitedly as he took the clipboard from her.</p><p>Daisy grinned and grabbed, Phil’s hand. “See you in a minute, mom!”</p><p>As her daughter headed the short distance to see Santa, Melinda called to her, “Daisy, remember your manners, ok?”</p><p>Melinda watched Daisy as Phil introduced her to Santa and helped her climb onto his knee, where Daisy immediately started chattering away, no doubt continuing her flurry of questions she had been asking Melinda in the line earlier. All seemed to be going well, when May suddenly noticed Phil had disappeared, only to be replaced by a surly looking teenager, who was on a cell phone instead of talking to the next kid in line as Phil had done.</p><p>“Hi,” said a voice from beside her, causing her to flinch in surprise.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry!” Phil said kindly. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I just wanted to let you know how great I think Daisy is. Not many kids are that intuitive and inquisitive at that age.”</p><p>Melinda smiled warmly at him. “Thank you. She’s a handful, but in the best way.”</p><p>Phil chuckled. “I get that feeling.”</p><p>A moment of semi-awkward silence passed between them before Melinda spoke again. “Shift change?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Phil studied his replacement and shook his head in dismay. “I know most teenagers think this is dumb, but I wish they’d remember how they felt when they were younger, meeting Santa, still believing in the magic of Christmas.”</p><p>May nodded her agreement. “I’m glad you were still here to take Daisy. This is her first-time meeting Santa. She was afraid of him two years ago, and last year she was sick when we were finally able to come meet him. I’m glad her first meeting with him feels special for her.”</p><p>Melinda knew Phil was watching her, but she was too focused on Daisy, who was still chattering away to Santa Claus. TO his credit, Santa didn’t seem to be in any hurry to rush Daisy off until she was done with her conversation.</p><p>“I think that was partially a compliment on my skill at portraying an elf, so thank you for that.” Phil’s tone was teasing, but she knew he was at least partially serious.</p><p>She finally looked away from Daisy, who was still squarely on Santa’s lap, discussing God knows what. “How did you get to be an elf anyway? No offense, but you’re not exactly the type,” May said with a nod toward the teenager.</p><p>Phil grinned. “Are you calling me old, ma’am?”</p><p>Melinda laughed. “You said it, not me.”</p><p>Phil still had that adorable grin on his face. “No, see, I’m a high school history teacher. Which I’m not sure if you’re aware since Daisy is still probably too young, but the public-school system in our country is vastly underfunded. I do odd jobs throughout the year to be able to buy more materials for my classroom.”</p><p><em>Great. He’s adorable </em>and<em> a saint.</em> Melinda thought to herself.</p><p>“Mama! Mama!” Daisy was calling as she was running toward where Melinda and Phil were chatting.</p><p>May scooped Daisy up into her arms, and Daisy hugged her tightly.</p><p>“Santa said I was good this year, Mama! So, I’m getting everything I want for Christmas!”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s exactly what Santa told you…” Phil chimed.</p><p>Daisy whipped around in May’s arms to glare at him.</p><p>“What I mean is, I don’t think he gets everybody everything they want. He couldn’t afford it!”</p><p>May knew Daisy would have a quick comeback for that, and she was not disappointed.</p><p>“Santa makes toys with magic. He doesn’t <em>buy </em>them.”</p><p>Phil thankfully was quick enough on his feet to keep up. He gave Melinda and Daisy a look of relief. “Oh, good! Not everybody knows about the magic, so I couldn’t tell you! But Santa only has a limited amount of magic each year, Daisy. So he has to make sure there’s enough to make toys for all the boys and girls in the world. If he uses too much for one kid, then another kid won’t get any gifts!”</p><p>Daisy was thunderstruck at this new information. “Really? I didn’t know that!”</p><p>Melinda jumped in, reaffirming Phil’s claims. “That’s true, Dais. I bet you’ll get some good stuff, but probably not <em>everything.”</em></p><p>“Ms. May? Your photos are ready if you’d like to checkout, now,” the cashier called from behind them.</p><p>“Well, it was nice to meet you, Phil,” Melinda said, shifting Daisy’s weight to one side so she could shake Phil’s hand.</p><p>“You, too, Ms. May,” he said shaking her hand before offering a handshake to Daisy as well. “And you too, Daisy.”</p><p>Daisy giggled shook his hand.</p><p>“Merry Christmas!” Phil called as he turned to leave.</p><p>After May paid for her photos, she headed for the car with Daisy still in her arms. It was a struggle to carry her purse, the small bag containing the photos, and Daisy while they also had their winter coats on, but Melinda was determined to make it work.</p><p>As it was though, with her arms full, Melinda didn’t see the patch of ice in the parking lot. She slipped, landing hard, almost flat on her back, but she was just glad he landed with Daisy on top of her instead of the other way around.</p><p>Daisy was clinging tightly to her.</p><p>“Are you ok, baby? Did you get hurt?” she asked worriedly.</p><p>Daisy shook her head, and clung tighter.</p><p>“Hey! Are you ok?” A voice called, and she saw Phil jogging toward them.</p><p>“Yeah, we’re fine, thanks.” Melinda called to him.</p><p>Phil immediately held out a hand to Daisy to help her up off Melinda, but the girl shied away, still shaken a bit by the fall.</p><p>“It’s ok, Daisy,” he told her reassuringly. “If we get you up, then we can both help your mom up off the cold ground, ok?”</p><p>With that reasoning, Daisy reluctantly took Phil’s hands and he tugged her gently to her feet. He turned to Melinda next, reaching out his hands to her as well, “Are you sure you’re ok? Nothing broken or sprained?”</p><p>Melinda shook her head, and gratefully took his help standing. “Just bruised, I think. And my pride is a little wounded,” she joked.</p><p>Phil chuckled, and then crouched down to speak to Daisy. “Are you sure you’re ok, too?”</p><p>Daisy nodded. “Yeah. Thank you for helping my mama.”</p><p>“Anytime, Daisy,” Phil said with a grin as he stood. “Sure you’re alright?” he asked May again.</p><p>“Positive,” Melinda reassured him. “Thank you for the assistance. Really.”</p><p>“Good. Ms. May, I hope you and Daisy have a very Merry Christmas,” Phil said as he shook her hand once more.</p><p>“Melinda.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>May grinned. “My name is Melinda.”</p><p>Phil was grinning back at her. “Well Melinda May, my name is Phil Coulson. It was lovely to meet you and Daisy today.”</p><p>Daisy, who had been watching the whole exchange with great interest, suddenly left Melinda’s side to go to Phil, who she pulled down to her level to whisper something in his ear before returning to her mother’s side grinning like a Cheshire cat.</p><p>Phil was blushing, and Melinda could only imagine what embarrassing thing Daisy had said. Children had no filter. Particularly Daisy.</p><p>“Melinda, Daisy says if I ask you out for a coffee date that you’ll say no, but if I ask you out for a cup of tea that you’ll say yes. Is that true?”</p><p>Now it was Melinda’s turn to blush, as Daisy giggled from beside her. “You weren’t suppos’ to tell her <em>I </em>said it.”</p><p>Phil winked at Daisy before clearing his throat and addressing May. “Well, Melinda? Would you like to go out sometime? For tea?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, she’s never tried to set me up with someone before. But if you’re serious about the offer…”</p><p>“Oh, definitely.” Phil said with a grin.</p><p>“Then it’s a date.”</p><p>Daisy giggled again, reaching out to take her mother and Phil both by the hand. “Can it be right now? I want a hot chocolate.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>